The Love Triangle
by alexachaser17
Summary: Jake doesn't know Miley's secret, but can she keep it that way when he leaves her for...you'll never guess who!
1. Introduction

**The Love Triangle**

Two girls…

(show back-to-back pictures of Miley and Hannah)

One guy….

(show picture of Jake Ryan)

A triangle with a twist…

The two girls-are one girl,

But he doesn't know it.

Miley loves Jake who loves Hannah…

It's going to take all of Miley's meddling abilities…

To get out of this one with her secret intact.

Can she?


	2. Chapter 1

_(Miley and Jake are sitting on a wall at the beach)_

_"I guess this means we're kind of together," said Miley._

"_I guess it does" Jake replied_

"_So, do you want to go out sometime?" Miley asked " Or do you want to ask me, cause 'you're the guy'"_

"_Well, I don't really know how to say this"_

"_Oh come on, it's not that hard"_

"_Okay, do you want to go out with me, four months from this Saturday?"_

"_Yeah, that sounds….huh!"_

"_Frankie was going to do this movie, but he backed out. I fly to Romania tonight"_

"_But you can't just leave…you kissed me"_

_"Come on, it's not my fault I got a big part in a movie"_

"_I know, but ….you kissed me!_

"_Yeah, and it was great, and now I don't have to go off for four months and wonder what it would have been like"_

"_Right, it would have been awful for you to have left without planting one on me"_

"_Exactly"_

"_Well, I guess it is four months, so I'm going to give you a little something to remember me by"_

_(as Jake leans in for a kiss, Miley pushes him off the wall)_

"_That's how I plant one" _

Miley's POV (point of view)

That was two months ago.

I'm kind of mad, but I still like him a lot, that's why I was so excited when I got that e-mail from Jake's agent (okay, okay, Hannah got it, but still technically me) telling me he needed me to act as a minor character! I immediately called Lily.

"Hi, Miley, what's up?"

"You will never guess where I get to go"

"Hawaii!"

"No, Romania!"

"The place where Jake is?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"But wait, why?"

"Well, actually Hannah's going, but if you want, Lola can come too"

"Really!"

"Of course!"

"But you won't be able to act like you like him,"

"I know, but I'll just get to see him again"

"Will that be enough? Because I don't want to hear that Miley suddenly appeared in Romania when she's supposed to be in California!"

"Don't worry so much, I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now get off the phone and get packing"


	3. Chapter 2

Lily's POV

Miley was so nervous about seeing Jake, she ate five bags of peanuts, drank ten glasses of water, and got up to go to the bathroom SIX times. And she says I embarrass her?

Go figure.

Miley's POV

I was really nervous, but not about flying. Unlike Lily, who actually screamed when we took off. And she says I embarrassed her?

Go figure.

Jake's POV

Wow. I can't believe what's happening. Here I was, sitting outside the studio, trying to call Miley (who, by the way, wasn't answering), when I saw my agent, Richard, across the street talking to some girls. Their backs were turned, but they looked familiar. I closed my phone, and was about to go over to them, when they turned around and shouted my name.

"Jake, there you are!"

That was when I recognized them. It was Hannah Montana! She and her friend (Lila or something) walked over with Richard.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I only see her here and there; she was on my show once (we never did get to finish our kiss).

"Allow me to introduce the new member of this movie. Hannah Montana has graciously agreed to fill in for Alicia Warner"

I had forgotten about her. She was supposed to play a minor character, but she dropped out too (weird, huh?).

"Well it's great to see you again, Hannah" I shook her hand "welcome aboard"

"Thanks"

She has the cutest laugh. _Wait a minute, snap out of it, Jake; you have a girlfriend in Malibu whom you miss very much. Right? _


	4. Chapter 3

Miley's POV

This week has been a blast. I forgot how much I liked acting-especially with Jake. It's too bad Lily was right, though. All I've wanted to do is put my arms around him and give him a kiss (like I haven't done for FOUR months). But since I'm here as Hannah, I can't. Well, I can, but he would push me away because I'm not Miley-right? I had to accept when he gave me his e-mail address and asked for mine (otherwise he would ask why, and I would have to make up something-I really hate lying to him). So now, I have to be two people to the same person (it's weird, Jake's the only person who knows both Miley and Hannah personally). When did my life get so complicated?!

Six Weeks Later

Lily's POV

I went to Miley's house, and she was just about to check her e-mail

"Hey, look Miley, Jake's on" I told her.

"How do _you _know, I never told you his address," she asked.

"Miley, it's blinking next to the name _ZombiesDoom11_!"

"Oh, well I'll see if he wants to talk"

**smileymiley: Hey, Jake, what's up?**

**ZombiesDoom11: Oh, nothing much**

**smileymiley: are you coming back soon?**

**ZombiesDoom11: Yeah, on Wednesday**

**smileymiley: so are we still on for Saturday?**

**ZombiesDoom11: Saturday?**

**smileymiley: Our date! Remember?**

**ZombiesDoom11: Oh! Right, about that**

**smileymiley: Yeah?**

**ZombiesDoom11: well, I don't know how to tell you this, but**

(Jake pauses)

**smileymiley: what? Tell me!**

**ZombiesDoom11: There's someone else**

I gasped; Miley just stared blankly at the screen.

"Miley, are you okay?"

"Uh-huh"

**ZombiesDoom11: Miley, are you there?**

**smileymiley: yeah, so are you going to tell me who it is?**

**ZombiesDoom11: are you sure you want me to?**

**smileymiley: I can take it **

**ZombiesDoom11: you might know her, it's**

"What!" Miley exclaimed

"This is too weird" was all I could say.


	5. Chapter 4

Lily's POV

I was so surprised; I began stuttering.

"Did he just say-"

"Yes, he did" Miley interrupted.

We both stared at the screen, nearly unable to believe what it said.

**ZombiesDoom11: you might know her, it's actually Hannah Montana**

**Are you mad at me?**

Miley suddenly seemed to realize she had to answer him.

**smileymiley: yes, but I'll get over it**

**ZombiesDoom11: are you sure?**

**smileymiley: yeah, I get it, you found someone better**

**ZombiesDoom11: no, not better, just different, I still like you, Miley, but it's starting to seem like more of a friend thing. Is that okay?**

**smileymiley: It will be**

Miley signed off.

"Oh, Lily, what am I going to do?!"

That was a tough one.

"We'll just have to make a plan; I know you always have one" I assured her.

"You're right, let me check Hannah's email, maybe Jake sent her something we can use."

Jake's POV

I almost couldn't believe what I had just done; I mean it took a long time to get the way I was with Miley, and now I had just thrown that away. But ever since I saw Hannah on the first day that week, I just couldn't stop thinking about her. Her blonde hair, the way her eyes sparkled in the light (a little like Miley's, I realized later). I remembered the time she was on my show and I was telling her about my troubles with Miley. She didn't even know me, but she listened intently, and she knew exactly what I was going through, because she was going through it too. I just hope I made the right choice, I asked if she could see me when I got back, and she accepted.

Miley's POV

I had a plan. I would have to pull a few strings, but I would make it work.

I called Lily.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me"

"Hey, Miley, do you have an idea?"

"Do I ever, but I'll need your help"

"I'll do anything!"

"Good, here's the plan…"


	6. Chapter 5

Miley's POV

It was totally convenient that Jake asked Hannah to reappear on his show; once I saw that, my plan came fully into perspective. I went to the studio (dressed up as Hannah, of course) knowing exactly what I had to do.

"Hi, Jake" I said when I saw him.

"Oh, Hannah, you're here"

"Well I'm not in Tennessee," I joked.

"Of course not" Jake said, laughing.

Jake's POV

Hannah is so funny; I hope she likes me as much as I like her. I was so excited to film this show, somehow I had to tell her how I felt, and this seemed like the perfect place to do it.

"So, can you fill me in on the plot for this one?" Hannah asked me.

I told her about it, and the first scene we would do (which happened to be featuring us on a balcony at Zaronda's home-it's probably pretty obvious I pulled a few strings).

As we started, Hannah seemed to be just about as nervous as me (I hoped that was a good sign)

"_Zaronda, I know you are aware of how I feel about you."_

"_Yes, of course"_

"_And yet, you refuse me?"_

"_It's not what you think, I know _you _are aware that no matter what my feelings, we can not be together"_

"_Will you let me try to change your mind?"_

"_If no one is watching, try to your hearts desire"_

As we leaned in to kiss, Hannah seemed to lose her balance; she fell against me.

I caught her before she did (was it just me, or did she do it on purpose?)

Miley's POV

I was so tempted to kiss him (the last time I did was FOUR months ago), but I just couldn't as Hannah, he would think that _she_ liked him instead of me (wow that sounds weird), and I definitely couldn't let that happen!


	7. Chapter 6

Jake's POV

"Are you okay, Hannah?" I asked her.

"Yeah, fine" she assured me.

"Are you sure?" I searched her face.

"I'm totally great, okay!" I winced.

"Sorry Jake, I didn't mean to snap at you"

"It's all right"

"I _was _wondering if you could get me my water bottle? I'm just a bit parched."

She looked so sweet; I couldn't refuse, even though there were other people who could do it.

"Sure I will"

It wasn't hard to find her duffle (considering it was purple and had a huge "Hannah Montana" logo on it). I went over and unzipped it. The bottle was right at the top (there was a logo on it, too). I didn't mean to spy on her, but the other things that were on top were some magazines with her picture on it. The thing was, she wasn't alone in them.

She was with another singer named Justin Summers. And they were kissing in every picture. A little farther in was a notebook with a collage of pictures on the cover. Now, I'm okay with collages; but every picture was of Justin Summers with a heart drawn around it! Before I realized what I was doing, I heard a familiar female voice behind me.

"What do you think you're doing?!"


	8. Chapter 7

Jake's POV

Busted.

Before I realized what I had been doing (and that was, rooting through her personal belongings); Hannah was behind me.

"I repeat, what do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Um, it's not what it looks like?" Hannah frowned.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I went to get your water bottle and I saw your magazines. I didn't realize you were going out with Justin. I know that sounds like I'm trying to change the subject" I honestly didn't know what else to say. I watched Hannah's face; I could tell she was trying to decide whether to push the matter further. Suddenly she seemed to soften.

"Oh Jake, you should have told me."

"Told you what?"

"I think you know"

"Okay, fine. Ever since I saw you back in Romania I couldn't stop thinking about you. But now I know you have Justin, so I'll back off."

"I'm sorry; I thought you were with that other girl, Riley something."

"Oh man, Miley!"

"That's it! What happened?"

I sighed.

"I…. dumped her for you. Think she'll ever forgive me?"

"Well… that would offend a person."

I must have looked pretty down, because then she added,

"But what do I know? Why don't you call her, apologize. Have you seen her since you got back?"

"No…. that probably won't help, huh?"

"You might be right, but what do you have to lose?"

"Not much! Thanks, Hannah!"

"You're welcome, now do you think we should get back to the set?"

"You go on ahead, I want to try to call Miley, 'kay?"

"Sure"

Miley's POV

Yes!

My plan worked perfectly; it's a good thing I know how to act (and that Lily wasn't there, she's horrible under pressure). What Jake didn't know was that Lily and I had spent hours last night photographing me kissing a pillow at different angles; then all we had to do was paste those pictures on some of Justin Summers. We used a few to make fake magazine covers (which we then stuck on top of real ones) and the rest to make that collage. I know, I'm a genius!

As soon as Jake turned around to call me, I ducked into an empty room to take it.

"It's about time!"

"Haven't you ever heard of hello? And how did you know I was going to call you?"

"Come on, I found out last week Hannah was dating Justin Summers, so I figured you would sooner or later"

"What! You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"No, I didn't, because if I did, you would just tell me I was jealous wouldn't you?"

"But, I…. guess I would. Look I called to say I'm really, _really_ sorry for what I did to you and if there were anything I could do to make it better, I'd do it. So will you forgive me?"

I made my voice get soft.

"You… you really hurt me Jake,"

"I know, and I'm really sorry"

"How do I know you won't do it again when you meet another famous girl you like?"

"Can I try to prove it to you on a date?"

"I suppose"

"How about tomorrow after I finish shooting?"

I thought about that. I didn't want to sound too eager. After all, I was supposed to be mad at him.

"I think I'm going to need a little more time than that, how about Friday night?"

"Sounds great, see you then"

"Bye"

I quickly hung up and went back to the set, trying to make it seem like I'd been waiting awhile.

"Did you work it out?" I asked Jake when he appeared.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice"

"You're welcome. And I'm sorry about… you know"

"It's cool. Let's just pretend it never happened"

"Good idea"

I was amazed at how well it had all worked out (not that I had ever doubted myself of course).

If only I had known….


	9. Chapter 8

Miley's POV

I stayed up so late that night talking to Lily on the phone and thinking about Jake, that I overslept the next morning. I rolled out of bed, walked into the kitchen, said hi to Lily, who was holding a tabloid magazine in my face, and poured myself a bowl of cereal. _Wait a minute,_ I thought,_ why is _Lily_ here so early? And why _is _she waving a magazine in my face? _I broke out of my early-morning funk and snapped to attention.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well _normally _I'd be doing exactly what you're doing. But because I'm _such_ a good friend I had to come down here and show you this article" she answered.

"Why would I care about some tabloid article?"

"That would be a good question if it wasn't about Justin Summers!"

"What! Why didn't you say so?!"

I grabbed the magazine from Lily (who for some reason had this exasperated look on her face) and quickly scanned the article she was pointing at.

"Aw, man," I groaned "I am so dead!"

The article proclaimed that Justin and Alicia Warner had just celebrated their one-year-anniversary as a dating couple.

"Maybe you could just go and explain it to him" Lily offered.

"Explain what? There is no possible way to explain this!"

"There's one way," Lily muttered.

"What?"

"I said there's one way"

"What could that possibly-" she gave me a Look "Oh, right…. maybe; I'll have to think about it"

Jackson's POV

When I woke up Lily was here (weird, right?) she and Miley were talking in Miley's room. I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, when I saw the only reason Lily could possibly have to be here so early. Now, I do have enough of a life that I don't nose into everything my sister does, but I knew about her latest scheme. I wouldn't call myself evil (that title belongs to Rico) but I had an idea that I knew would ruffle her feathers-after all, that's what brothers are for!

Jake's POV

I started out to the studio a little early, so I could stop by Rico's Surf Shop and maybe ask Jackson about Miley (like if he thought she had really forgiven me). It almost seemed like Jackson was expecting me, because he greeted me right out.

"Oh, hi Jake! What's up?"

"Hey, Jackson, nothing much" I answered cautiously.

"Listen, I heard about your little dilemma, and I think I have something that might cheer you up."

"Really? Do you think Miley will forgive me?"

"No, not that dilemma, this one!"

And then Jackson shoved a magazine in my face!

"Whoa, what are you-" and then I saw what he was getting at. It was an article about Justin Summers (that's right, Him). It stated that he had been dating Alicia Warner for a whole year! My first thought was that he was two-timing. But then I remembered something; on one of the magazines in Hannah's duffle, a corner was turned up, and it looked like two of the pages were stuck together. I guess I was too upset to notice at the time. I almost couldn't believe it, but Hannah's magazine was fake! It all fell into place. Those pictures were obviously fakes, and she just made them as a crummy excuse not to date me! Wow! I realized I had to talk to her, demand to know why she couldn't tell me to my face. I hurried over to the studio.


	10. Chapter 9

Miley's POV

I went into the studio slowly and cautiously, trying to wait until the last minute for Jake to see me. _Maybe he didn't see it, _I thought hopefully, _he's a celebrity like me, and I don't usually read the tabloids. Half of them aren't true anyway._ Suddenly, caught up in my thoughts, I bumped into something. Only that something turned out to be some_one_. Yep. Jake.

"Jake, there you are! I, um, was looking for you" I sighed. That was horrible; I was so good yesterday, but now I was so worried about what Jake might say (or do) that all my acting abilities seemed to have failed me.

"Nice try, Hannah. I know you were avoiding me and I need to talk to you" Jake said sternly. Wow, he was mad. He gestured toward his dressing room. I nervously went in ahead of him. This was it; there was no way to avoid anything.

"This morning I went to Rico's to ask Miley's brother about her and he showed me this. Jake pulled a magazine off a table. _Jackson is SO dead!_ I thought. But even killing Jackson wouldn't help anything here.

"Hannah, I know those other ones were fake. Do you deny it?" I shook my head.

"But why did you need to go to all that trouble, couldn't you tell me to my face you didn't like me that way?!" I sighed again. What could I say? Suddenly, I knew.

"No, I couldn't" I said firmly.

"Well, why in the world not?!"

"Well, there are two reasons: one is that _you_ still would have liked _me_"

Jake started to defend himself, and then realized I was right and gestured for me to go on.

"The other is that… " I took a deep breath "I _do_ like you like that" Jake looked confused.

"Then what's the problem? If I like you and you like me-"

"The problem is that Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan can NEVER be together!" I snapped. Jake looked hurt; I didn't mean to snap at him. I apologized, and then he said,

"Why not?" in such a soft and sweet voice I thought my heart would melt.

I realized I had to tell him; I cared for him too much to hurt him like this.

"I can't tell you here, but;" I scribbled down my address "if you come to my house after shooting and promise to burn that paper afterwards, I'll _show_ you"

Lily's POV

When Miley told me her plan, I begged her to let me help.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseprettypleaswithacherryontop?!

"Alright! Just watch by the window, tell me when you see him coming, and then hide behind the counter. Can you manage that?"

"Of course! Thankyouthankyouthank-"

"Stop that or the deal's off" I stopped. Miley went out onto the patio, closed the doors, and shut the blinds. I hurried to my post. After about ten minutes, I saw Jake walking towards the house.

"Miley, He's coming!" I told her as I hurried to crouch behind the counter.

"Good work" Miley began playing the bridge of one of her songs.

_Down inside I know the difference, like everyone I have a dream_

Then Jake knocked on the front door.

"It's open" Miley said "sit down, I'm almost done practicing" Jake did just that as Miley continued with the chorus.

_If you could see, the other side of me_

_I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell_

_I hold the key, to both realities_

_The girl that I want you to know,_

_If only I could show_

_The other side, the other side,_

_I want you to see_

_The other side, the other side_

Miley opened the patio door and walked out.

_The other side of meeee._

**Woah! I think we all know what she sees right? If you've ever seen **_**Achy Jakey Heart, **_**try to picture Jake's face at the end of part one (and if you haven't, try looking it up on youtube).**


	11. Chapter 10

Miley's POV

Jake stared. And stared. And stared.

"Jake?" I asked tentatively "Ja-a-ake? Leslie?" This was getting ridiculous.

"Jake!" I clapped my hands by his ear. That did it.

"M-m-miley?" he stuttered.

"That's right"

"Y-you're really H-hannah?"

"Don't be silly, Hannah's really me"

"Huh?" the look of confusion on Jake's face was pretty amusing. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to stand there and laugh at him. I had to get my point across. And there was only one way to do that. I went behind the counter (yes, where Lily was) and when I came up, I was wearing the Hannah wig.

"You see?" Jake nodded quickly. Then shook his head slowly.

"Look, here's Hannah…" I turned to one side "and here's Miley" I turned to the other side and pulled off my wig. Finally, Jake seemed to get it.

"Okay. Wow. There's just the two of you right?"

"Yes, that's right. Just Miley and Hannah. Now do you see why you can't date Hannah?"

"What? Oh, right, I think I do. But the question is, can I date Miley? Will you forgive me for dumping you like that?"

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it" I said slowly as I walked around the corner and pulled up Lily so she could see the look of horror on Jake's face. I don't think he even noticed her.

"I'm kidding, the truth is, you dumped me because you fell in love with… me, so of course I'll forgive you.

Lily's POV

When I looked up again, Jake and Miley (not Hannah) were sharing a long, sweet kiss. _Ah, true love_, I thought. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"That's what I get for using the back door," said Miley's dad.

**That's the end of my first fanfic, I really hope you all like it. **


End file.
